


Mosquito Boys

by BigBoyParty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, College AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shotgunning, Smut, Weed, big muscles chris, dont get it twisted they're still rowdy tho, felix is on that vape train, little dick felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: Felix didn't know when Chris became part of his routine, but now he couldn't get enough of the upperclassman's beerpong-playing charm. When he invites Chris over to smoke a blunt together, things move quickly from shotgunning, to making out, to getting pounded and choked within an inch of his life.





	Mosquito Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Some very Unhealthy Choking going on here guys not safe but hey it's all in good fun. Read MK's work from this prompt too! It's called "Come Up and Disappear" in the collection. If you want to join in on the time writing fun totally get in touch (MK's twitter is @impishhaechan or u can email me: hazeerotica@gmail.com) It's a rlly fun way to bang out a quick little story!

Felix has settled in. He knows his way around, has a few friends and a nice routine for himself. Sure, that routine involved biweekly binge drinking and daily smoking, but that was the life of a “cool” freshman. Somehow, Felix’s routine also seemed to involve Chris. It wasn’t intentional or anything (they didn’t even really hang out) but they always saw each other passing by in the dorm hall. A few times, Felix had been high and stopped him for a quick chat. He couldn’t deny the crush he had on Chris, and speaking to him was always so much easier when he was high. Plus, it wasn’t like Chris never returned the favor. At parties, Chris was Felix’s ticket into beer pong with the upperclassmen, and always had some trying-too-hard masculine term of endearment for him: “Aw, Felix! Felix is my man, this is my boy!”

Chris had his own routine, too, one a bit more well established and perhaps less wild. He never smoked, not that he thought there was anything wrong with it. He always had friends who did, and a few times he had tried, but he never really wanted to be that vulnerable in front of anyone. He still went out into the woods though, as most people did, though just to drink a few beers with his friends.

Chris often saw Felix in the woods. The freshman and his two friends, Changbin and Hyunjin, always left in lively conversation and returned in various states of intoxication. Usually, Hjunjin and Changbin all over eachother while Felix walked along in a peaceful silence. (“The two of them started hooking up a while ago,” Felix had told him once after stopping to talk in the hall, “but don't make a big deal out of it because it’s just a casual thing.”) So when he saw Felix pass by this time, there shouldn’t have been anything to be surprised by. 

Chris and his friends had been making smores, drinking cheap beer, having a little nostalgic moment in one of the first humid summer nights. Chris swigged his beer and looked away for a moment, catching sight of Felix, deep in conversation as always. For the briefest moment, Felix’s eyes met his and there was a polite but nervous recognition, a quick shock of electricity. Chris sank into the moment for who knows how long, before a mosquito buzzed onto his face and snapped him out of it. Which wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t for Chris seeing him a second time, later in the night. 

He was a little drunker and Felix was certainly a Lot higher, with arms draped around Hyunjin’s waist. Chris wasn’t sure what he was feeling when he saw Felix’s blonde hair and small, powerful figure, but it was definitely something new. Felix’s large eyes met his again, but this time they curved up as Felix gave him a huge smile and a lazy, pleasant wave. The straightforward gesture of joy sent Chris’s heart racing, his vision faltering for a second. He gave an anxious wave back and turned away, thinking about Felix and his smile and what his arms must have felt like around his friend’s waist.

Felix had taken note of the moment too, the way he took note of every moment with Chris. He took note from that first anxious glance, when he saw that Chris had been looking at him too. He took note from the conversations with Hyunjin and Changbin, where he had sought validation that Chris was, in fact, hot and God did you see that thing he did today? Hyunjin and Changbin didn’t listen much after a certain point. They were too busy looking into each other’s eyes and giggling and clinging to each other like touch-starved koala bears. Felix didn’t mind though, he just needed to vent, and he did so until he felt free to settle in and float off into his own world. On the walk back, he was having several really spectacular thoughts when he saw the campfire again and, oh god, that beautiful, solid back of Chris’s neck. When Chris turned, Felix couldn’t contain the joy that pulsed into his veins. He grinned and waved and felt his whole body light up when Chris gave him even a slight smile in return. It occupied Felix’s night, and he couldn’t help thinking that maybe, this time, there was something there.

This, combined with the imaginative thinking his high brain was so adept at, was what lead to Felix typing on his phone when all his friends had left, staring at a blank textbox. “Hey Chris!” He typed, and almost sent it, before deciding to just get it all out, “Want to smoke a blunt with me tomorrow night?” Felix waited with paranoid bated breath, until Chris responded,

“Hell yeah, man. U kno ur my boy.”

Chris had steeled every nerve in his body to send the text. It was kind of weird. He didn’t know Felix that well really. Maybe party-well but not real well. He seemed kind enough. Chris wanted to hear more of that pleasant voice and see his face change the way it did when he really, fully smiled. Chris hadn’t Really smoked ever, but for some reason he didn’t feel scared to look stupid in front of Felix. So he typed out something that seemed cool and sent it and sat up late with jitters in his stomach.

Then there was the hard part. The waiting. Chris lifted weights at the gym and replayed Felix smiling at him again and again in his mind. He even ran an extra half mile on the treadmill, figuring he would be doing enough harm to his lungs tonight. Meanwhile, Felix decided to give up on homework and started rolling the blunt early. Like, embarrassingly early. He found himself grinding the weed with a painstaking degree of precision and cutting a perfectly straight line down the Dutch with tiny scissors. Every step was perfect, and he still finished with several hours left in the day before he would be seeing Chris. So they both sat in silence for much of the day until, finally, the time came.

Felix arrived at Chris’s dorm with the blunt and a lighter in hand, a smile on his face, beckoning Chris out into the woods. They had the easiest conversations, about classes and friends and that guy at the party the other night who refused to wear a shirt. Felix had always been a social guy, and his ability to keep a running flow of conversation made Chris feel safe and appreciated. Even the walk into the woods, with the sun freshly hidden below the horizon and the mosquitos buzzing around, was pleasant. “So,” Felix began a particular conversation, “Did your highschool have a marching band?”

“Yeah,” Chris responded, with a laugh. “I was in it.”

“No way! I would have taken you for a jock. I was in color guard. What instrument did you play?”

“Tuba.”

“Oh man. This is shocking news. Wasn’t low brass all stoners?”

“Yeah, not me though. I’ve only smoked like twice, and I didn’t even really get high.” Felix stopped in his tracks, and Chris kept moving.

“Wait wait wait. This is your first time getting high?” 

“Maybe not first, but first in a while-”

“Oh my god, I’m so excited.” With that, Felix jogged ahead with a particular kind of bounce in his step. They felt like mischievous little boys again, running off into the woods

Felix’s favorite spot wasn’t necessarily the most popular for smoking, but that’s why he liked it. It took a little climbing, a little ducking under branches, and cost a few frantic tick searches the morning after, but it was definitely worth the effort. A cosy little clearing, down in a valley with pillowy moss and rocks people could sun on like lions or big lizards. It felt magical and safe.

Felix was glad this was where he got to be when he held the blunt up to the lighter, lit the end and inhaled that first sweet curl of berry-flavored smoke. He knew no one else liked berry Dutches, but he liked the way they tasted like mall perfume and old candy. Felix had Chris sat down across from him, and met his eyes with a smile when the smoke spilled out from between his lips. “Here,” he said, passing the blunt to his friend, “you got it?”

“Yeah.” Chris figured he probably did. I mean, it was just breathing, how hard could it be. But when he held the damp leaf to his mouth, he had a hard time pulling any smoke. Chris blew out a stream of perfectly invisible Regular Ass Air and hoped Felix didn’t notice, but of course he did.

“Oh man that was nothing. Watch me,” Felix said. He walked Chris through it, holding the blunt delicately between his fingers, “Try curling your lips in a little bit.” Chris felt something stirring in his gut as he watched Felix press his lips ever so delicately against the tip of the blunt. “You can get a better pull if you let a little air come in on either side.” He wondered why those lips looked so soft, so inviting. The dusting of freckles like stars across Felix’s cheeks caught his eye. But then he was handed the blunt again and had to try not to look like an idiot.

Felix loved the way Chris looked when he smoked. Pursed lips, narrowed eyes. He was so intensely focused, clearly trying to perfect some kind of technique. He liked feeling like Chris was trying to impress him, and burst into laughter when Chris still ended up coughing up a longue. “I’m not making fun of you I swear,” he tried to justify himself, “I still cough sometimes too!” Chris looked up with a little smile and tears in his eyes, and Felix knew he wasn’t mad. 

They passed the blunt back and forth a few times, Felix dropping little tips to help Chris inhale more efficiently, without so much coughing. They were both definitely riding the same wave, breaking into giggles and observations of their own state: “Oh! I feel crazy.” “Am I supposed to feel like...” “My eyes are hot.” “Are you done with that yet?”

Felix received the blunt and looked at Chris. There was the most genuine smile on his face, and Felix was reminded of the fact that this wasn’t just any hot guy he was smoking with, this was Chris. He was “his boy.” He had been staring at those muscular arms for months now. Felix couldn’t resist giving it a shot. “Do you want to try something crazy?” he asked, prompting a curious look from Chris, who could never back down from a challenge.

“What is it?”

“It’s called shotgunning.” Felix studied Chris’s strong nose and large hands, the subtle bob of an adam’s apple. “It’s like cpr. I take a hit and breathe out into your mouth.” Chris’s eyes narrowed, bur Felix brushed it off lightly, “Oh come on, it’ll be funny. It’s a classic.”

Chris was nervous about it, but he couldn’t tell if it was nervous because Felix was a freshman or because Chris didn’t know him that well or because he had those perfect soft lips he couldn’t get out of his mind. He knew he was blushing, maybe a little, ashamed to feeling such sudden things about his acquaintance. Still, though, he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to do it. Especially not when Felix was looking at him like That.

“Okay.” And he watched Felix take a long drag of the blunt, then place those small hands on either side of Chris’s head and pull their faces together. Their lips touched, softly. As Felix let out a long, slow breath, Chris marveled at the soft texture of his lips and the taste of his mouth on the smoke. Chris’s heart was pounding. Felix wondered why his hands were going numb. When Felix pulled back, he watched Chris breathe out a substantial wisp of smoke. He was horny. Judging from the way Chris was looking at him, the other boy was horny too. He let his hand linger in Chris’s hair a little longer, twisting a bleach-fried strand around his finger, but he wasn’t ready to make the move yet. He wanted to enjoy this moment a little longer. The moment where he’s smoking with Chris, both realizing their feelings towards eachother run deeper than expected but neither of them bold enough yet to do anything about it. So he laughed, and Chris laughed too. Maybe the laugh started fake, but it became real as they sat in awe of each other’s joy.

“Are you high enough yet?” Felix said, breaking the giggles for only a minute before the look on Chris’s face made him laugh aloud again.

“Hand it over.” Chris took another hit, and so did Felix. They both considered the inch left of the blunt. 

“Do you want to?” Felix snorted. He couldn’t even get the words out. 

“Oh, no. No, you can have it man.”

“Haha okay.” Felix looked at the roach. He flicked on his lighter and brought in closer to the tip of it, then stopped, “Hey do you want to go to the dining hall?”

Chris had never heard a better idea in his life. He agreed instantly, laughing when Felix muttered “one more for the road” and brought the blunt to his pursed lips again. Chris watched the smoke pour from his new friend’s throat, leaking in a thin stream between his lips. There was something beautiful about it, lit by the surrounding fireflies with a distant chatter of cicadas in the air. Felix caught him watching and flashed a smile, a little glimmer in his eye. Chris didn’t know what it meant exactly, but it didn’t scare him now. Now, he felt safe and excited and more than ready to be lead to the dining hall with the grip of a smaller hand upon his own.

The dining hall was brighter than either of them had remembered, and they shrunk from the fluorescent lights like ants under a magnifying glass. Then they caught sight of each other’s shrinking and broke into laughter again. Chris didn’t know when his arm had landed around Felix’s shoulder, but there it was now, and it felt right. He ushered him to the register, where a tired student swiped their cards, and Felix grabbed a tray. 

“You sure you don't want your own?” he asked Chris, who just shook his head,

“I’m okay. I already had dinner.”

Felix stopped. He moved away from the central area of the dining hall and gave Chris a firm look, “Um, you think I didn’t eat dinner too? Are you not Starving?”   
“No, I am. I just want a snack.”   
“Uh huh, sure.” Felix forged ahead, with Chris in tow behind him, towards the food. 

Chris watched Felix pile his plate with pizza (5 slices), cookies, and a few small bags of chips. The freshman gave a cursory glance over the ice cream, then turned away from it. “I think I’m getting a cavity,” he spoke loudly, filling a bowl with sugary cereal, “I’m trying to eat less sugar. But, you know. It’s hard to resist when you’re high.” When Felix finally found them a table in the corner of the dining area, the two boys stacked it high with food. Well, Felix stacked it high with food. Chris just had an apple. “Dude,” Felix said, a grin spread across his face.

“What?” Chris wouldn’t admit it, “I love apples.” But God, that pizza looked good too.

“Yeah right. Here,” Felix dropped a slice of pizza down on a napkin in front of Chris, “You fuckin idiot.” Chris burst into laughter, and there was that bright smile from Felix, the wrinkling of the eyes, the tensing of his freckled cheeks. God, he was beautiful. Chris felt the thought enter his mind and tried to explain it away. Naturally, this effort failed. Felix  _ was _ beautiful, and he was so lucky to watch him eat cereal and smile and laugh.

Felix still couldn’t really believe this all was happening. Chris was here, hanging out with him, just him, and they were having fun. He was making jokes, and Chris didn’t take offense. He was really a good person, and he was that hot. Felix thought it wasn’t fair, but he still loved seeing Chris enjoy the pizza he had given him, and hoped his furtive glances up over his cereal spoon weren’t too offputting. He didn’t think they were, though. He had the sense that Chris had been smiling just as much as he had, and that’s what made it so exciting.

“So, I’ve heard some mixed reviews,” Felix spoke with a mouth half full of cereal, “Do you think the pizza here is any good?”   
“Like, is it good or do I like it?”   
“Do you like it.”

“...Yeah, actually. All of my friends complain about it but I actually think it’s really good.”   
“Me too. It’s just how I like it... Bland and greasy.” Felix shared a smile with Chris. 

“Is that how you like your boys too?”

After sharing his 3 slices of pizza, a bowl of cereal, a bag of chips, and a cookie with Chris, Felix began a new task. He layered several napkins on top of eachother and wrapped up the slices of pizza he had left, then glanced around before stuffing them into his coat. Chris couldn’t help laughing at the look of paranoid determination on his face. “What are you doing?”  
“I’m saving these for later.” Did that mean they were going their separate ways? Chris didn’t know how he would last the rest of the night alone, but then Felix continued, “We can go back to my room. My roommate’s out of town for the weekend, we can hit my dab pen and hang out or something.” It was an incredibly vague invitation, but there was no question about it, and that was just the way it should be.

Chris followed directly behind Felix. Sometimes his arm would end up around Felix’s shoulders or in his back pocket, guiding himself along, gestures which Felix always embraced with a glance towards him and a little smile. Mosquitos were out and buzzing. The warm air left a thin dew of sweat on their skin and stains in their underarms, but they didn’t mind. Once inside, Felix unlocked his door, but turned to face Chris before opening it.

“I’m just warning you. It’s a real mess in there.”   
“Oh yeah right, I’m sure it’s fine,” Chris assured him, pushing through. On the way he brushed up to Felix a little closer than he might have before this night, and caught sight of Felix’s anxious, blushing look.

Felix hadn’t been kidding -- the room really was a mess. Chris looked around at the pictures Felix had taped to the wall while the other boy frantically pushed stacks of books and old laundry out of sight.

“Is this you?” Chris asked, pointing to a baby picture on the wall.

“Oh. Yeah.”

“You were tiny!” He was still tiny.

“I was a preemie.” Chris heard the bed squeak as Felix flopped down onto it, leaning back against the wall with his knees up to his chest. “Come sit with me” he encouraged Chris, who promptly took a seat next to him. Felix unloaded the wrapped pizza slices onto a bookshelf next to his bed and produced a small black cylinder. He held the tip between his lips, pressinging the button while he moved pillows behind his own and Chris’s back with one hand. Chris watched Felix pull the pen away from his mouth and hand it to him, “Do you know how to do it?” Vapor poured between Felix’s lips with every word. Chris shook his head. “Here, I’ll hold the button down, just suck when I tell you to.”

Felix slipped the pen between Chris’s lips and pressed the button, cheering him on: “Okay, now!” He heard it crackling. Chris took notice of the way Felix rested the pen in his mouth when he was done, the pursing of his plush lips like ones closed around a straw. Chris tried to exhale the vapor evenly, calmly like Felix had, and he got about halfway there before breaking into coughs. Felix laughed and handed him a water bottle from underneath his bed. “Lift your arms up, it’ll help.”

It did. When Chris finally stopped coughing and brought his arms back down one ended up falling around Felix, pulling him close to his chest. The boys sat like that for a moment, both feeling the strange pull of each other’s presence. Felix took another hit and stared at his older friend, the strong jaw, the dark eyes, the texture of the skin. He noticed the small split in Chris’s lip and wondered what it would taste like. On a whim, Felix removed the pen from his mouth and blew a cloud of vapor in Chris’s face.

“Hey!” Chris said, turning towards him. But that was the only word he got out, because suddenly Felix was kissing him.

This was not what Chris had ever expected of his relationship with Felix. He thought they would be friends, at best, but now Felix’s lips were on his and his hands were in his hair and Chris felt like his body was exploding. So this was what it felt like to kiss Felix. It was optimistic, somehow. The way he pressed his lips firmly to Chris’s own, the quick arch of his tongue behind Chris’s teeth. He was fast and hungry. Chris placed a hand on Felix’s waist and pulled him closer, still not turning all the way, but closer.

Felix felt the strength of Chris’s arm around his waist and struggled to contain a moan. All of his nerves were on fire. His hands curled in Chris’s hair, scrambling to hold him tighter. He wanted to devour him. He felt Chris’s tongue slip into his mouth and sank into the feeling of the older boy’s mouth on his. He sucked Chris’s spit into his mouth. When this kiss broke, Felix was left flushed and breathing just a little faster. Chris’s hands moved from his waist to his shoulders, to his throat, and squeezed.

Chris didn’t know why he was doing it. He watched Felix’s eyes widen, his mouth open with a little gasp and a gurgle. Felix looked into the older’s eyes, but didn’t move to stop him. Chris watched his skin redden, little freckle constellations fading into the flush. He watched the almost imperceptible movements of the tongue, the eyes rolling back for just a moment before meeting his own again. He was completely enamored with the way his hands felt around Felix’s throat, and only let go when Felix reached up and grabbed onto his wrist.

The air flooded back into Felix’s lungs. His heart raced. He saw that Chris looked just as shocked as he was, and smiled. “You fucking freak,” he spat, then swug a leg over Chris’s legs and brought their mouths together. Felix grabbed onto his friends collar, and smacked his head against the wall. Chris didn’t care, he was busy gripping Felix’s ass and grinding their hips together. 

“Take this off,” Chris growled, pulling at the bottom of Felix’s shirt. The younger man did, and then took Chris’s shirt off too. They giggled when Chris got tangled up in the fabric, and then Felix’s lips were on Chris’s neck, sucking gently. He kissed lines down Chris’s throat, bringing small gasps from the older. “Ah, Jesus,” Chris whispered and wrapped his fingers in Felix’s hair. The boy was thrusting himself against Chris’s hips, moving down over his collarbone, kissing red marks across his chest before gently sucking on his nipple. Felix felt the skin harden beneath his touch. He flicked his tongue over it and ever so slightly scraped the flesh with his teeth, relishing the way Chris would mewl and squirm in response. “You’re so good at that,” Chris moaned. His hand felt big and heavy on the back of Felix’s head, pulling him in closer and tracing little circles on his scalp. Felix luxuriated in the little breaths Chris let out, the little spasms of the stomach. His whole body was electrified, and the reddening of Chris’s skin where he had kissed it sent his head spinning.

Felix moved to the other nipple. He made slow circles with his tongue, feeling Chris’s hips thrust upwards, until suddenly Felix bit down. In an instant, Chris yelped and flipped Felix onto his back, pinning his hands above his head.

“You’re fun,” Felix remarked with a smile as Chris began unbuttoning his pants.With two firm tugs, Chris yanked the younger man’s pants down and-

Oh. Chris wasn’t sure why he was surprised by it. You know what they say about small hands and everything. But still, he hadn’t expected it to be that small. Felix’s pubic hair was shaved completely off, and his half-hard dick stood at a whopping 3, maybe 3 and a half (Felix would have said 4) inches. It was strangely exciting. It had this deep, pinkish flush, and a polite set of balls hanging beneath it, and a visible scar from circumcision.

“Like what you see?” Felix asked, gripping his cock with one equally-undersized hand.

“Yeah.” Chris grabbed his friend’s legs and tugged him down the bed, lifting his hips into the air and letting a glob of spit fall from his mouth onto Felix’s cock.

Felix had thought many times about how Chris’s lips would feel around his dick, but it still surprised him. Chris was sucking him off with determination, massaging the underside of his cock with his tongue, letting the drool run from his mouth over Felix’s crotch. Felix let out a shaky moan when Chris pressed his mouth over the full length of his cock, which was just barely long enough to hit the back of his throat, and stayed there for a moment to swallow. Every nerve in Felix’s body stood at attention. He watched with lidded eyes as Chris pulled off of his dick, a thin strand of saliva still connecting his lips to Felix’s head. His large hands gripped firmly on Felix’s hips. Chris licked one long stripe over the bottom of Felix’s dick, and Felix groaned.

“Damn, Chris.”

The man laughed and dove back into Felix’s crotch, placing the younger’s hand on the back of his and encouraging him to force his head down. Felix took the hint immediately, gripping two fistfuls of Chris’s hair and bucking his hips upward. Felix lost himself in the warmth of Chris’s mouth, the wet pressure of his tongue and the tightness of his throat. When he finally let go of Chris’s hair, and the older boy released his cock from his mouth with a slight pop, Felix’s breathing was heavy and his hands shaky. They made brief eye contact, and smiled.

“Hang on,” Felix pushed himself from the bed and rummaged through his drawer. Chris watched his small body move. He looked so beautiful naked. His skin stretched taut over a firm torso and legs, but there was still some give there to hold onto. Felix had 3 small freckles on his left buttcheek, a feature Chris only got to enjoy for a moment before Felix turned around with a smile on his face and a condom in his hand.

“Is that for you?” Chris said with a smirk, “I didn’t know they made condoms small enough.”

“Shut the fuck up you big idiot,” Felix said with a laugh, pouncing back onto the bed, “And take your pants off.”

Chris was quick to comply. Once the jeans were off, he grabbed Felix under the arms and pulled him onto his lap, growling “Come here” and running his hand over the younger man’s body. Felix could feel the heft of Chris’s cock against his own, letting his eyes roll back with a gasp when Chris wrapped one large hand around both of their members and kept thrusting against him. He pulled his older friend into another kiss, breaking it only to breathe frantically and then dive back in for more. 

“Fuck,” Felix gasped, when they were both panting and sweating and leaking precum over eachother, “You have to fuck me.” Chris just smiled, took a deep breath, and said

“Okay.”

As Felix unwrapped the condom and rolled it onto Chris’s dick, his friend wondered how this had happened so fast. He wondered who else Felix had been fucking at school, how many times, what was he like with them. He wondered how Felix got so confident and joyful, how his skin got so soft and his ass so perfect. He wondered if this is what high sex was always like, if he had been missing out on something this good for so long, and then Felix simply ran a hand over his stomach and all the thoughts were knocked out of his brain. He inhaled.

“You ready baby?” Felix asked, and Chris nodded. Felix squirted lube into the palm of his own hand and ran it between his asscheeks, pushing a finger roughly inside of himself. This was a sight to behold, the quiet sound of squishing and his abdomen moving slowly with every breath. Felix pulled his fingers out and positioned Chris’s cock at his entrance. It was tight. It was really tight.

“Do you need me to finger you or something?”

“No, shut up, I just have to-” With one firm push, Chris’s cock slid halfway into Felix’s entrance.

“Oh fuck.”

They both sat perfectly still for a moment, breathing hard and clenching against each other, until Felix pushed himself down further and the cock sank fully inside of him. Both boys moaned, and then laughed at their own pleasure. Slowly, almost painfully slowly, Felix began to move. He lifted his hips up, and felt his hole quiver around Chris’s dick, before sinking down again. Chris was absolutely enraptured, watching him with wide starry eyes and flushing a deep red. They watched each other closely, faces, eyes, bodies, in love with each other’s presence.

“Am I still your boy?” Felix asked when he took a moment to pause, and Chris laughed.

“Would you like that?” 

Felix kissed him again, “Maybe I would.”   
“Yeah?” Chris ran his hands over the younger boy’s body again, before landing on his ass and gripping firmly, “You can be my boy.” Chris gave him another squeeze, sliding his cock in deeper, “You’re such a good boy.”

Felix moaned once, and then laughed with his full chest. He kissed his friend again, then collapsed his upper body and let the man underneath him do all the work. Chris thrusted into him hard, building his pace up significantly, drawing squeals and moans from Felix’s throat. Felix felt Chris wrap his arms around his torso and pull Felix to his chest, holding him tightly. His breathing was so loud and hot on Felix’s skin and Felix felt his cock rubbing against Chris’s stomach. “Good boy,” Chris would moan occasionally and squeeze Felix harder and kiss his ear or his face or his neck- it didn’t really matter where he would land it just mattered that it felt good. Felix felt trapped, crushed, but in a good way, and when Chris praised him he felt his heart skip like a broken record.

“Fuck,” Felix moaned at one point, the word drawn out long into a moan punctuated by Chris’s thrusting. Then “Jesus, fuck” again, this time shorter. Chris laughed and smacked his ass, so Felix pulled his hair and let his teeth sink into his lip a little harder. The split he had noticed earlier tasted delicious, leaking the slightest bit over his lips and tongue. 

“I want to choke you again,” Chris whispered in Felix’s ear.

“Yeah, you freak?” Felix pushed himself up from Chris’s chest and bounced faster on his cock, clenching around him, making him squirm.

“Y-yes. Please,” Chris stammered, fighting back groans of pleasure. Felix grabbed his wrists and placed Chris’s hands at his neck,

“Go ahead.”

So Chris squeezed. Hard. He squeezed and watched Felix’s skin flush even deeper. He watched the tears well up in Felix’s eyes, the vein beginning to bulge in his forehead. He felt sweaty and overwhelmed and utterly amazing, thrusting into Felix as deep and as hard as he could. He watched the younger boy’s hand move to grip his own cock, stroking himself off quickly in time with Chris’s thrusts. Felix’s chest moved desperately to pull in air, but failed, only managing a few quiet wheezes. Felix looked in Chris’s eyes, gaze distant. His hole relaxed, and Chris came.

Chris came aggressively, with a loud grunt and some final violent thrusts into Felix’s ass. He released Felix instantly, and the younger boy slumped against his chest, panting, a massive load of sperm leaking gracefully from his little cock. Chris pulled out, letting Felix curl into his chest and catch his breath. “Oof,” one of them said. Neither of them cared to remember who, they just cared that the other one went “Yeah, oof,” and they laughed. The boys laughed for a long time, maybe harder than they had in their lives, stopping and starting again until their stomachs cramped up and they were smacking fists on each other to stop. When Felix straightened up, he looked at Chris with this big beautiful smile. He reached back, pulling the condom from Chris’s softening penis, and they laughed again.

“Hey, you want some pizza?” Felix asked. 

Of course he did. So they unwrapped the old pizza slices and sat sticky and all over each other. Sometimes one of them would let grease drip onto the other’s body and he would laugh and lick it off. Sometimes one of them would pinch other’s nipple and he’d laugh and push them onto their back and grind against them again. This was how they spent the night, laughing and eating and rubbing against each other until they fell asleep, like two lazy bugs in the summertime.

In the morning, Felix woke up with Chris wrapped around him and smiled. He’d definitely be adding this to his routine.


End file.
